He's too strong
by doc boy
Summary: it was a vicious battle... it was very violent... but what will happen to Ben after he has been beaten up viciously and savagely by his old nemeses Kevin? read to find out... CHAPTER 3 IS UP AFTER A LONG HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 He's too strong

He's too strong…

I do not own Ben 10

I decided to put my current fic called 'Love' (AKA the sequel to 'don't die') on hold for now, because I had this idea for a new fic and I suddenly got so eager to write it, that I could stand the temptation. But don't worry, there's more stuff planned for the 'Love' fic…

Anyway this fic tales place in the original series, where Kevin wants revenge on Ben. Big time. Although he's still mutated, he can now grow his own body like humongousor in AF, and he and Ben are about to get into a nasty fight… maybe even the last one they'll ever have…

Ben and Gwen have been getting along quite well lately; at the moment they were riding in the rust bucket, while playing 'Go fish'…

"Got any A's?" asked Ben

"No. go fish…" replied Gwen. (Sorry if I'm getting this backwards. I didn't play that game in years…)

"Drat…" grunted Ben as he opened his moth to speak again but he was interrupted by a large bang as something big and heavy landed right on the roof of the rust bucket. Gwen screamed out in fear. The next thing Ben and Gwen knew, a big and red arm broke through the window right next to Ben and grabbed him by the neck, chocking him, and taking him out through window and running away…

"Grandpa! That thing's got Ben!"

"I'm on it!" replied Max as he made a sharp U turn, reveling the kidnapper as he drove towards him.

"Oh my G-d! That's Kevin. And he's got Ben! we have to do something!"

"What can we do? I left all my good plumber gear back at mount Rushmore. All I have is the radar… we will have to use other stuff like rocks or sticks against him.. That's the best we've got. That is, if Ben can't handle him… and I don't think he can; he looks like Kevin got stronger… much stronger…" said Max as he pushed the brakes in a beginning of a dirt round leading to a big and creepy forest, which is where Kevin took Ben.

"Hey, Keva-dofus! Let go of my cousin!" yelled Gwen. But instead of a response, Kevin through at her and at Max those weird 'string ball' things that tie you up. The only problem was Gwen and Max had two trees right behind them, so the ropes tied to the very trees behind him. Kevin glare at her angrily and yelled:

"You stay out of this!... or I'll kill both your cousin AND your grandfather and maybe you too. So just stand there and be quite!" he then turned back to Ben who was still in his hand trying to escape his grip, which has been released just enough to prevent him from choking. Kevin threw Ben a few feet into the air in front of him, drew his other arm as back as he could and as Ben was right in front of his arm he PUCNHED the hell out of him sending him into a big boulder nearby. At least he didn't get hit in the head. But he DID get hit in his back. That could cause very bad damage to his spine. Or worse… it might have broken because of the impact…

Kevin was now walking towards the now dying Ben. When he has standing right beside him he did something he never did and probably never COULD have done before: he made his body larger than what it really was just as big as humongousor's and has lifted his foot ready to crush Ben to death…

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gwen as tears began to drop from her eyes. She had to do something. She had to save her cousin in the time of need… she tried to use her magic to free herself from the ropes. But it was not that simple. Those ropes where too though. At that very moment a big scream of pain and a squashing sound was heard all over that area. Birds on the tree tops of the nearby forest have flown away because of startling and unsettling sound. The sound of Ben, Bingaman Tennyson, the almighty Ben 10, has been now squashed to death. And all this happened right before Gwen's eyes. She now felt such anger she never even imaged she could ever even feel. She wanted revenge on that little son of a bitch who killed the cousin she loved. Wait! Did she love Ben? Her doofus cousin Ben?... Naw… it couldn't be could it? I mean they WERE cousins right? But there still was some sort of… flame! Or spark. Between them. Even though they were getting along a lot better now and stopped fighting, she always felt some sort of feeling when she was with him, when she saw him, or even when she just thought about him… it was… it was... almost… like.. Like… l… like love. Yes it was love that she felt for him. But was this only cousin family love? No it couldn't be she thought. It if was, she wouldn't feel this way. The ultimate realization has finally dawned upon her. She was IN LOVE with her own cousin… that's what it was… but her cousin was now badly injured. Maybe even dead. 'No! He can't die! I love him! I love him more than anything else in world and I just want to be with him… I can't live without him… and I didn't even get to confess…' Gwen had to stop Kevin. She felt very angry. She felt like 10 gallons of adrenaline have been injected into her blood stream. Her eyes have turned blue and she was now struggling to release from the ropes.

"Arghhhh!!!!!!!" she yelled and tried with all her force to tear those damn ropes and she seceded.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" yelled Gwen as she rose into the air thanks to her magic. She closed her eyes and she now threw a HUGE beam of energy at Kevin. Then another and another one. She then found herself throwing energy blasts at Kevin. To avenge the death of her now dead cousin. Or was he still alive? Ben was still alive. But he is not in good shape. He was covered with blood. He saw from the corner of his left eye Gwen throwing blue energy blasts at the guy who tried to kill him. He never saw her so angry. She also had no reason to be too. Aside from the anger in her eyes Ben also saw another emotion. It was the felling of sorrow and loss. He now realized she did care for him… a tear had dripped from his right eye as he whispered in a shaking voice

"G…Gw…wennn" he then hiccupped a drop of blood, let out a groan and his head had drifted to the right and he his eyes have closed… meanwhile Gwen has stopped throwing energy balls at Kevin and after the cloud of dust has cleared up, all she saw was dust. Damn. She was so angry and her energy blasts were great and powerful that they made Kevin disintegrate. literally That's true love… _that's true love…_ she then landed and ran towards Ben to see if he was still alive, as tears stared pouring like buckets out of her beautiful green eyes. The same eyes her cousin has… or maybe had?...

To be continued…

Oh no! Ben had died! How will Gwen cope with this fact? How can she live the rest of her life without the boy she fell in love with? The very same boy who happened to be her cousin? Is she ever going to forgive herself for all the things she did and said to him and that she never told him that she loves him dearly? Wait for chapter 2 to find out…

R&R please. Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 'do me a favor'

Chapter 2 'do me a favor…'

"Ben!" cried Gwen as she knelled down beside her dying cousin.

"Ben… can you hear me?" asked Gwen softly as she put her lifted Ben's limp body and leaned it against the rock and then faced him.

"B...b…en… are you still with me?..." asked Gwen in a trembling voice.

Ben then opened his eyes just by a creak and turned his head to look at his cousin.

"Gwen…" he whispered and smiled happily. Even though he was dying. He held Gwen hand and gave it a small squeeze with his own bloody one and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm here Ben… I'm here with you…"

"Gwen… do me a favor…"

"Anything Ben… I would do anything for you…" said Gwen with tears in her eyes.

"…find the joy in your life and try to go on after I (grunt, cough) die… because I love Gwen. I love you with all my heart. I always did and I always will… I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier when we could have had some time to be together… I'm so sorry Gwen…"

"I love you too Ben. I really do. And it's okay. Don't worry about you not telling me about it. Neither did I have the courage to tell you… but can you please hang in there for a little longer? The ambulance is on its way…"

"I'm afraid not Gwen… I'm sorry… I'm s sorry…" said Gwen as the end grew near, and it was visible on his face.

Gwen was now terrified. She now said to Ben her three last words

"I love you Ben… and I always will… I will never forget you. I will always treasure and cherish all the time we spent together… including this…" said Gwen as she leant towards him and planted a soft kiss on his dry and blood stained lips. Ben smiled and said

"Thanks Gwen… sigh… thank you so much… I love you too… I too will always cherish the time we spent together… I love you…" he then smiled one last time and gave Gwen hand a little shake while holding it and his body then slipped down the rock and he was no longer alive…

Gwen now started to cry like she never cried before… she felt as if her heart was ripped out and was dropped into a pool of lava and she could feel the heat. She never felt so heart broken in her entire life… she wished Kevin would have killed her too. She wanted to be with Ben. Even if it would cost her, her own life. The main thing is she could be with him… but alas, that just wasn't the case… She gave him one last hug and then planted a kiss on his lips and said quietly

"Good bye Ben…" and she then cried even louder then before. Louder than any cry in her life… Ben which was her cousin, but also her close fined and also her lover now was dead and there was nothing she could do about it… she never felt so bad in her entire life. She wished she was dead…

Gwen was still crying beside her now dead cousin. She didn't know what do… Or did she? She then had an idea… what if she used her magic to revive Ben? She had to try… she got up and pointed her hand at him and said the magic words… Ben's body then floated above the ground and was engulfed by a blue force field. The same kind of blue than engulfs Gwen's hands when she uses her magic… Ben's wounds have started to heal up until they all disappeared completely and he was landed back on the ground gently and slowly… Gwen kneeled beside him again and said softly

"Ben?..."

No answer

"Ben can you hear me?..." asked Gwen again.

Ben's eyes then started to open reviling the same green eyes his cousin has, he looked at her curiously and said happily

"Gwen?..."

"OH BEN! I'M SO GALD YOU'RE OKAAAY…" sobbed Gwen as she hugged her now alive and well cousin. She felt wonderful, happy and relived. She never felt so happy in her life. And nothing could make her less happy then what she was now…

Ben retuned the hug as he and Gwen drifted from side to side while hugging each other and said

"Thanks Gwen… sigh… thank you so much… I owe you my life… how can I ever repay you for what you did for me Gwen? I would do anything you please…"

Gwen smiled and said

"You can repay me by returning this…" said Gwen as she put her lips on Ben's as they kissed passionately, then Frenchly, and then make-outingly, gasping for air every few seconds. When they were done they then hugged each other happily and smiled happily…

"I love you Ben… sigh I love you so much…" said Gwen as she started to cry from happiness.

" I love you too… shh…it's okay Gwen… but please don't cry okay? It makes me want to cry myself… I'm okay now... and that's what's important…" said Ben happily, soothingly and comfortingly as he stroked Gwen's hair while hugging her and lad a kiss on her cheek. Gwen sighed happily as they continued to hug and drift from side to side while hugging as tears of happiness have dripped out of their eyes… they couldn't be happier… it was the perfect and most happiest moment you could ever wish for… _yeah… the happiest… and the most romantic… yeah…_

(aww… isn't that cute and heart warming?... *happy look on face as if watching something cute and happy*)

To be continued…

Ah… happy ending for now… wasn't that cute?... I liked it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 it's good to have you back

Chapter 3 good to have you back

It has been two days since Ben has been killed and brought back to life by his cousin and now his girlfriend: Gwen.

Their grandfather approves their realtionship but they are afraid of what their parents are gonna say and do about it. Which is why Max called them up for an important meeting to discuss the matter; only that they don't know what its about. Only that it's important.

The meeting would be held in an RV park outside the RV this afternoon. We rejoin our two love birds shortly before the meeting starts.

"I don't know Ben I'm still kinda scared. What if they won't approve of our rleationship? I don't wnt to be separted from you. Not now that I have discovered these felings for you. I mean its funny that we've known each other for ten years under the assumption that we disliked each other. And now that we both realized that we're wrong and we do love each other; I don't want to have only a few days like that to remember; I want a whole life time like that to remember..." she said sadly as she lowered her head and her eyes met the bunk bed they were both sitting on. Ben just sighed and put his hand on her shoulder to reasure her and she rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes began to shed tears. He hugged her in risponse and in an attempt to make her feel better...

"Don't worry Gwen. We won't be separted. And even if we will, we'll find a way out of it..." Gwen in risponse simply hugged him happily and said to him happily

"I love you Ben..."

He hugged her back and said with the same emotion

"I love you too"

They hugged each other for a while until Gwen said

"Come on. Our parents are gonna be here soon. We'd better get ready" Ben nodded as they separated from the hug with disappointment

An hour later the two parents pulled into the RV park in their cars and were greeted from their relatives by a hug

"How you doin' Gwen? long time no see" said her mother Lily

"I'm fine mom. How are you doing?" asked Gwen

"I'm okay. So what's this importent meeting we're here for?"

"You'll find out soon" said Gwen

Moments later

The whole gang was now sitting in chairs in a circle outside the RV and began the meeting

"So you guys probably wonder why you are here now..." said Gwen with hesiation. Her voice was slightly trembling. Her parents exchanged looks due to her unsual behavier

"Well it all started two days ago. We were riding in the RV and we got attacked by one of Ben's enemies and he took him hostige. We chanced him down and he fatally injured Ben and basically killed him

Ben's parents were startled when she said that and they exchanged looks with Gwen's parents and wih Ben. Apparently he looked quite alive and hleathy indeed.

"Gwen are you okay?" asked her mother with concern

"Yes i'm fine. Please let me finish and then you'll understand" she replied and the crowd went slient once more

"When Ben was dying, to my own surprise I was very sad because for a long time I thought I disliked him and he thought he disliked me. But when he was dying from his injuries and when he actually did, I realized something. I realized that I did care for him but there was more than that. I realized I had this feeling for him. One I never shared with anyone. It was then that I realized that it was love that I felt for him. And I don't mean cousin love; I mean real love. We called you guys here today to tell you this and to know if you aprove of our relationship; and regarding Ben I was able to revive and heal him with my magic powers I told you about" said Gwen

There was a long and eerie slience which was broken by Gwen's dad letting out a heavy sigh

"Are you gonna try and separate us?" asked Ben

"No" said his father

"We knew this would happen and it would just be a matter of time" said Gwen's dad

"So you approve of our relationship?" asked Gwen happily

"Sure we do" said her mother with a smile

"Why would we want to separte you? We all know that you two were meant for each other. So why ruin it because you're cousins?"

"But I thought they say that cousins who fall in love have defected babies" said Gwen

"Don't worry about it. That's only some of them. Besides I heard there's treatment for that. I just hope you're not implying on doing that in the near future and you are not gonna get carried away with things" her mother finsihed the sentence with a stern voice and gave her the evil eye

"No of course not" said Gwen and laughed

"Well it's settled then. You two have a green light for your relationship" said Gwen's dad with a smile as Ben and Gwen smiled too

"Thanks mom and dad" they both said happily and hugged their parents

"You see Gwen? I told you there was nothing to worry about" said Ben happilly.

"And you were right" said Gwen with happiness as well as they both smiled and their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their lips met as Ben put his arms around Gwen's shoulder as she did the same and they deepened into the kiss. It was a kiss of happiness and relief. as if a couple was in danger of being broken up was dismissed from that fear and they celebarte it by doing what they feared they might never do again: kiss each other on the lips... and they couldn't be happier about it... yeah...

Once their lips separted they looked each other in the eyes and just embraced each other into a warm and loving hug and Gwen said happily

"I love you Ben..."

"I love you too..." he said with just as much happiness as they deppened into the hug they shared wth the love of their life.. and they couldn't be happier about it... yeah...

To be contniued...

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romntic huh? I'm sorry for the such long update. I guess I kinda lost interest in this story and had writer's block. Anyway did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


End file.
